Shots of warm webbing in Hatsune
by Vocanatic
Summary: Hatsune Miku and her VOCALOID co-members get involved with two brothers, and an unexpected visitor.


Miku grabbed Spiderman's hardened cock as she vomited song lyrics into his costume. He moaned as he felt the Japanese words touch his almost exposed skin through the rips in the morphsuit. "POPIPOPIPOPIPO-" The turquoise haired girl chanted. Miku then decided to shove her leek in Spiderman's virgin anus. It stretched from Iowa to New york, then to my house where I furiously tongued the leek. My brother walked in the room and adverted his eyes towards the leek lodged inside the Spider-man. When I finished tounging the leek adopted the duty to join my brother in ravaging Miku in plugging her treasures. "ANUUUUUSSSSS-" Miku sung as she felt the two erections poke inside her treasure. Spiderman then proceeded to stroke his shaft vigorously when my brother and I were on the verge of cumming inside of Miku. She was finishing with her leek pressed inside of Spiderman who was left to please himself with his hands. Miku then to put the leek in her mouth, whilst my brother and I were on the verge of climaxing. We couldn't hold it any longer, my brother and I came at the same time inside of Miku causing her to take a bite of the leek and squee with delight. We pulled out from inside of Miku, cum dripping from both of her holes. "That was wonderful, Miku." Spiderman stated. "I agree." my brother and I said in unison. We then decided to clean up after the splendid event. Spiderman went outside and shot his web whisking away at a fast pace. My brother and I gave Miku a final warm hug before putting our clothes back on and leaving for the night. As I layed in bed I got a text from Miku, "That was really fun, I enjoyed having you and your brother over." I cleared my eyes and replied back, " It was fun for all four of us in my opinion, I think that maybe tomorrow you wanted to have a similar arrangement?" There was a fairly long pause before Miku replied back, "That would be wonderful! Thank you." "Any time!" I replied. I didn't get a text after that so I supected that she went to bed and I clicked off my phone and did the same.

The next day, it went fairly well at school, though when I caught Miku's eyes at lunch, they glinted. I decided that I would sit down next to her and her friends. I sat next to Miku with Len on the other side of her. On the other side of me was Luka and Rin. Kaito and Meiko was on the opposite end of the table. Miku put her arm around me and leaned her head on my shoulder. My face went glowed bright red. The facial expressions of her friends made it worse. I ignored my face hinting red and put my head on Miku's. The rest of the day was pretty average. When I got home I immediately swung my phone out of my backpack and proceeded to text Miku, "How are you doing?" She replied after a short while with, " I'm fine, thanks. Oh, and about our 'Arrangement'. Is it okay if I invite a couple of my friends?" I was excited by this and I replied quickly with, "Yes! That would be fine." I didn't know which one I wanted exactly but I was hoping for Luka. I gave a call to my brother and told him that last night I set up an arrangement similar to yesterday. He was smiling at this fact and his smile grew wider when I told him that her friends were going to be there. I also hoped that spidermans spider senses would kick in and realize that an "event" was about to happen. When night fell Miku and I had a similar idea and texted eachother with a simple, "Ready." I yelled for my brother and told him we were ready to go. I got in my car with him and drove along the road in the dark when something swung just above my car. "Spiderman." I said to my brother in assumption. When we arrived at Miku's apartment she was on her balcony in a very attractive and "revealing" outfit. I went up the stairs and she swung open the door, grabbed my brother and I by our collars, and yanked us in. We fell to the ground and Miku closed the door. We looked up to be greeted by Meiko holding a twelve pack of whiskey and Luka with her arms crossed and a cheeky smile on her face. When we got to our feet Meiko had gone to another room. Miku put her arms around my back and decided to start to take off my button-down shirt. Spiderman swung onto the balcony and tapped on the glass. "Yay!" Miku squealed with delight and ran to the balcony to answer Spiderman, leaving my shirt half unbuttoned. Meiko stumbled out of the room that she entered and slurred, "Let me help you with that, stud." I watched as Miku led spiderman into a room in which she closed the door leaving the click of a lock at the end, it had already begun with them. Meiko grabbed my hand and led me into the room she had originally come out of with the bottle of whiskey. I looked at my brother being pulled onto the couch by Luka when she then sat on his crotch. Meiko got up and closed the door slowly behind her, giving me a sexual looking glance in the eye.

"Are you enjoying this?" Miku asked in a up-beat tone whilst rubbing Spiderman's member to a fully erect state. "Yes I am." Spiderman muttered as he proceeded to start rubbing his fingers along Miku's panties. Which were dampening by the second. Miku reached her hand inside of Spiderman's pants and started sliding her head down to his Spider-pecker and slipped her mouth around it. As Miku started sucking his member rythmically, he put his fingers inside of her panties and proceeded to finger her. When Miku was done sucking on Spiderman's cock she slightly stood while Spiderman continued to finger her and let out a squeal of delight as she ordered him to stop. She then sat gently and gradually gained speed on his erect fuck rod. Spiderman let out a muffled moan as his body started to twitch from the amazing feeling that he had gotten in his genital area. Miku then leaned down slightly, her breasts pressing on his suit as they started making out sensually. After a while of Spiderman's thrusting and Miku's grinding, they both made an elongated moan with them cumming in sync. Both breathing heavily, Miku closed her eyes tight and rested on top of Spidey, pulling his member out of her tight hole with a small jerk.

Luka grinded softly against the already erect cock hidden behind my brother's tight jeans. "Mm..Meiko is taking care of your sweet brother in there.." She moaned slightly between words. Luka pressed her hands against his chest, leaning towards his face. "Kiss me." He obeyed and kissed her passionately. She ran her fingers down his shoulder gently, making sure to give him goose bumps. Pulling Luka in, brother moved his fingers over her exposed pink panties, and proceeded to rub her clit. Her soft voice trailed off into a small singing tone. "Senpaiiiiiiiiii-" She moaned. "Notice meeeeee..." My brother grinned and started to suck places on her pale neck. When released, those places would be red, and soon turn slight purple. He gave her plenty of hickies down her chest and neck. Luka couldn't hold it much more, and quickly unzipped and unbuttoned the hem of my brother's jeans, revealing his hardened erection through his underwear. Pulling it out, she licked her lips at the sight of it before shoving it into the warm caverns of her mouth. Pumping up and down, he closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the back of the couch. Luka grasped the base of his dick and continued pumping. Before he climaxed, she quickly stopped, standing up and squatted over it. He thrusted into her taco and started to press further into her. They humped eachother furiously and moaned loudly, echoing through the apartment complex. With a final thrust from the two, my brother quickly pulled out and jizzed over her exposed stomach.

Meiko was already nude with a bottle of whiskey in her hand and I was on the stain on the bed. She got right into it and hopped up on the bed and plopped down on my engorged member. The feeling was so sensational for my first time, the feeling of her lower lips completely covering my erect cock. I didn't know what to do so I decided to grab her hips and start thrusting. This technique obviously was working because within a few seconds she was moaning in a very relaxed tone. I could feel that at this rate I would cum in no time if I didn't ease on it. I picked her up off my erect skin flute and layed her on her back to where I then started kissing from her lips down lower to her neck, then to her breasts, then to her stomach. I continued kissing on her stomach until she commanded that I start helping her climax and did what I was told. I licked around her coochie until I began wanting more and started to stick my tongue inside of her and licking her clit between intervals. "I can't hold it any longer!" Meiko screamed with pleasure, "Neither can I!" I replied in a worried tone. She was about to cum when I continued licking and felt her warm juices on my tongue. I couldn't hold the feeling any longer. Whilst she was moaning I stuck my hard cock into her mouth and began thrusting faster and faster until I blew my load inside of her mouth. "That was great, for your first time." I ignored the fact she knew it was my first time and replied, "Thanks." When I opened the door I saw Luka asleep on top of my brother and closed the door. "Let's just sleep together." I said in a cooing tone, "Okay.." she said. We got into bed with eachother where I put my arm around her and started kissing until I fell weary and went to bed.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock at 6:00 in the morning. I slapped my hand on top of it and got dressed and ready for school. When I went to wake up my brother he was already getting dressed for school aswell. We ate breakfast, waited for the bus, and went to school. When we got to school I saw Meiko walking with Luka. She glanced over at me and my face went red - I waved to her with a red face - she didn't do anything except turn back to talking with Luka.

_**All I can say is the moral of this is, your imagination is infinite.**_


End file.
